A clip mounting seat in which a clip is mounted has been known. According to the disclosure, the clip mounting seat includes a mounting seat surface in which the clip is mounted and the mounting seat surface has a clip stopper hole in which a shaft of the clip is inserted. A part of a hole edge of the clip stopper hole is open and the shaft is inserted into the clip stopper hole through an opening.
The clip mounting seat includes a stopper piece. The stopper piece is disposed between a neck portion and a basal portion of the clip when the clip is inserted in the clip stopper hole and thus, the clip is less likely to be released from the clip stopper hole.